


A New Hope

by MrsSpencerReid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Raises Luke Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSpencerReid/pseuds/MrsSpencerReid
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi thinks that he has lost everything. The jedi are dead, his Padawn has joined the dark side and Padme, the last person that he thought he could protect, had died in childbirth. Suddenly, the jedi master finds himself left to care for the twins, fearing his own abilities to raise the children in the light side.But Master Yoda has other ideas. He has been harbouring a secret, a secret that will change everything. Perhaps Obi-wan isn't as alone as he thought.
Kudos: 17





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added later. Enjoy. 
> 
> *I do not own Star Wars or any of the associated characters*

Obi-wan watched as Padme's head dropped back against the pillow and her eyes closed for the last time. He didn't move, too frozen by the quick succession of events that he couldn't fathom what to do next. The droid that had delivered the twins approached and lifted the infant girl from her mother's chest. It took Obi-wan a couple of moments to realise that the droid was also awaiting the twin that he held in his arms. He was reluctant to hand Luke over, feeling that if the children were out of his sight for even a second then he may never see them again. A gentle hand on his shoulder drew him from his imaginings and he placed the boy gently into the droids mechanical arms.

'They'll be OK.' Bail reassured him in the same maddeningly calm voice that he often used. 'Come, we have much to discuss.'

Obi-wan let himself be led with little resistance, he followed Bail to a small adjacent room, with seats forming a circle in the centre. It almost resembled the jedi temple and Obi-wan fought back a bitter laugh at the irony of it all. Master Yoda was seated on the far side of the room, his head bowed in contemplation. Bail took the seat on Yoda's right and gestured for Obi-wan to sit opposite. The jedi complied. The room was scarce and the three survivors could feel the weight of the lost weighing heavy on their shoulders. Bail was somber when he spoke. 'What will become of the children, master Yoda? They will need protecting in case their father decides to return for them.'

Yoda's wrinkled features became even more creased as he considered a solution. Finally, he gave a great sigh 'Hidden they must be.' Obi-wan fought the urge to roll his eyes, wasn't that obvious? Yoda turned to him then and the younger jedi could have sworn that he saw something strange dancing in the old master's eyes. 'But first, a discussion we must have. Secrets of the order you know not. Time for the truth it is.'

Obi-wan's frown deepened 'what secrets?' he demanded, abandoning all etiquette for a moment and focusing entirely on master Yoda.

Yoda sighed once more and hunched in his seat, one clawed hand rubbing at his temples. 'The death of your master Qui-Gon, exaggerated it was.'

Obi-wan could feel his heart race faster at the cryptic message. 'No. I held him as he died. I was there when he passed.' What was Yoda saying? What was the purpose of these tricks? He had felt the life leave his master, that was the end of the story.

Yet, Yoda was shaking his head 'weak he was, but save him we did. Qui-Gon was weak and a target he became. Into hiding we sent him.' It was impossible. Absolutely impossible. It had been 13 years since Qui-Gon had died in his Padawan's arms, and Obi-wan remembered every detail as if it were mere moments ago. Now he was being told that for over a decade he had mourned a good friend and master who had been alive and well? It was a truth too painful to bare, but it would be nothing compared to the pain he would feel if Yoda was incorrect. 'To Tatooine you must go, beyond the dunes is where he will be. Protect the younglings you must.'

Silence fell over the room and Obi-wan did not have the words to break it. Luckily, Bail was a skilled conversationalist and much more direct than Yoda. 'You may have destroyed Palpatine, but Vader is still out there.' The King's voice was grave and firm 'Padme trusted you, with her life and with her children. Take them and hide them from Vader. Perhaps one day they may replace the younglings that he destroyed.' They all seemed to grow suddenly grey at the solemn reminder of what had happened to the children.

'Very well.' Obi-wan's voice faltered ever so slightly, but he knew what needed to be done. Yoda allowed himself to smile gently at the younger jedi. It was decided.

xXx

That was how jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi found himself trudging anxiously across the beige, sandy slopes of Tatooine. In the distance, below the horizon, a small house grew larger with every step he took. At first it appeared deserted and Obi-wan let his stress begin to weigh on him. Almost as heavy as the twin infants that nestled beneath his arms. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the hut, a tall and broad figure with dark hair waving in the breeze. Obi-wan felt his breath catch in his throat, could it really be?... 


	2. Qui-Gon

Qui-Gon looked just as Obi-wan remembered. There were more creases in his face and fewer dark streaks in his hair, but other than that it was as if no time had passed at all. They stood in silence at the entrance to Qui-Gon's small house, each jedi taking a moment to figure out what they were going to say in such unusual circumstances. Qui-Gon was smiling and Obi-wan felt it spread infectiously to his own face. The twins were silent in his arms as if they sensed something important was happening.  
'You have aged well Padawan.' Qui-Gon spoke at last, his voice that perfect husky smooth that Obi-wan remembered. 'I hear you are a fine jedi master now. Revered by many.'  
Obi-wan laughed and it felt so good to do so with his master again. 'Not quite old friend. Trusted perhaps but revered not.' Qui-Gon's eyes sparkled and Obi-wan felt light at the sight of it. 'I can't believe you are here.' it was the first time either of them had acknowledged what had happened and Obi-wan saw his old master swallow thickly at the mention.  
'I agree. But let's go inside shall we, we have much to discuss.' 

They entered the small home and took seats opposite each other at the table. Obi-wan set the twins - still asleep - on a chair beside him. They whimpered at the loss of warmth but did not stir. 'They must be exhausted to sleep so soundly.' Qui-Gon remarked. Obi-wan felt his features crease into a frown at the mere thought of what the children had been through already at such an early stage of their existence. The older man noticed this and folded his arms across his broad chest. 'Tell me Obi-wan' he demandedl gently 'who are these younglings? Where are their parents?'

Obi-wan felt the blood drain from his face 'Master Yoda hasn't told you?'

Qui-Gon barked a deep, humourless laugh. 'Master Yoda and the jedi Council has kept much from me. I have hardly heard from them in the 13 years that I have been hiding here. Any light you could shed on the situation, Obi-wan, would be much appreciated.' 

The younger jedi swallowed around the growing lump in this throat. How could he possibly tell Qui-Gon how badly he had failed him? Surely his old master would be furious! Obi-wan knew how stubborn and sure of himself Qui-Gon had been as a mentor, who knows the effect that over a decade of isolation would have had? 'Senator Amidala was their mother, she was the Queen of Naboo when you knew her. They passed into my care after her death.' 

Qui-Gon's face creased with confusion 'I am sorry to hear of Padme's passing, she was a brave and kind ruler. But Obi-wan, I cannot understand why her offspring should pass into your care. Surely she had connections in Naboo that could take the children.' The silence between the two men was heavy, Obi-wan didn't know how to explain his mistakes and Qui-Gon grew more suspicious with each passing moment. Suddenly, a strange look overcame the older Jedi's face. 'Tell me that these are not your children, old friend. Tell me that you have not forsaken your path.' Qui-Gon's voice was gravelly and grave and Obi-wan knew that he had to come clean. 

'No. No, I remained true to the way of the jedi...' he paused to take a deep, steadying breath 'but I am afraid that I have failed you master, I tried my best but there was so much that I did not see. It's Anakin, Anakin is their father.' 

Qui-Gon did not respond immediately and they both returned to that same heavy silence, full of anticipation. Finally, Qui-Gon spoke, 'and where is young Anakin now?' 

'Gone. Anakin Skywalker no longer exists. He was blinded by his fear and I allowed the sith to prey on him. Darth Vader is all that remains of our young apprentice.'

Again the silence fell and Obi-wan found himself bowing his head to avoid his old master's gaze. Qui-Gon placed his hands on the table, palms facing upwards as he spoke with the same calming wisdom that Obi-wan remembered from his padawan days. 'You did not allow the sith to do anything, Obi-wan. Anakin made his own choice. Master Yoda and Master Wandu warned me that the boy was too old and that his emotions were too clouded but I was blinded by the prophecy. I should never have made you promise to train him. You are not to blame for his transgressions.'

All at once, Obi-wan felt emotions swell from within and tears began to roll sluggishly down his cheeks and into his auburn beard. 'He did more than transgress, Qui-Gon. He killed the jedi! Myself and master Yoda are all who remain of the Jedi Council. And...and he slaughtered the younglings. They were defenceless. They trusted him and he slaughtered them. My own padawan has ended the jedi order, how can I not take that onto my own shoulders?'

Qui-Gon seemed thoughtful for a moment and then he said, 'Master Yoda remains, as do you and I, as do two younglings. The order is not as large as it once was, but that does not make it any less real. We will build our numbers again and, when we are strong enough, we will face Vader together and end the carnage that we helped to create.' 

Qui-Gon's words did not absolve Obi-wan of blame, but he felt lighter for hearing them. He turned his attention to the twins sleeping softly on the seat beside him and felt a smile tug at his lips. Qui-Gon was right, Padme had been a strong and kind woman and there had been some good in Anakin. These children would be good. He knew it. He would make it so.


End file.
